(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to three-dimensional (3D) image processing apparatuses and methods of controlling the same, and particularly to a 3D image processing apparatus and a method of controlling the same, which generate image data of images which bring no feeling of strangeness to users.
(2) Description of the Related Art
There have been known 3D image display apparatuses which display 3D images that are two-dimensional (2D) images which convey a stereoscopic perception to viewers (for example, see Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-124768). Moreover, in recent years, home televisions having a function of displaying such 3D images have been increasingly implemented.
This 3D image display apparatus displays the images which convey a stereoscopic perception to viewers, by displaying a right-eye image and a left-eye image which have a parallax therebetween. For example, the 3D image display apparatus displays the right-eye image and the left-eye image alternately for each frame.